Doodles on the Fritz!
by getmesomenasonexyouswine
Summary: When the Cogs switch up the Doodles' personalities, it's up to Lady Trixie and her friends to save Toontown!
1. Down, Spin Doctor!

Helr, kind people of FanFiction! This is mah firstest ever fic, so please don't hurt me! -hides in corner anyway-

Now then, for the stuff that I have to put in even though I really don't want to...

**Disclaimer: I do not own ToonTown, regardless of how awesomely set up and cool it is. -is sad- I do, however, own Lady Trixie. All the nicknames are mine too. No stealy. Or else I shall be angry. Sandy Beech is an old friend of my sister's. Lady Bubbles Purplepop, Princess Binky, and Miss Rosie Feathercorn are my mom's and sister's Toons, respectively. And now that you have been bored out of your wits, you have permission to read and fully comprehend my fic. P.S. Please don't blow my brains out for forcing you to read this waste of space.**

----- 

I looked up from my computer as my mom called me.

"Lorna-Doon!" she yelled for the fourth time, using my favorite nickname. I slid a shawl around my thin shoulders and bounded quickly down the stairs to dinner.

Meanwhile

Lady Trixie turned around slowly, blinking cautiously twice. The short brown monkey turned back around and gave a heavy sigh. She looked at her three best friends, Lady Bubbles Purplepop, Miss Rosie Feathercorn, and Princess Binky. She nodded to each of them.

They stopped their odd, robotic, computer-programmed breathing, and allowed themselves to assume more natural poses. Lady Bubbles Purplepop, or Bubbly for short, a short horse with a light purple head and brown arms and legs, rested her white-gloved hands on her hips, Miss Rosie Feathercorn, also known as Rosebud, a medium-height all-purple cat, folded her arms, and Princess Binky, normally called Binks, a medium-height all-yellow duck, set her weight on her right foot.

Lady Trixie, nicknamed Trix, spun on her heel and rushed back toward the Spin Doctor she had been attacking. She ran up behind it as it ambled awkwardly down the streets of the Brrrgh. She kicked it in its metal rear end and it stopped short. The large robot gave several clangs as it turned around to face little Trix, who looked it dead in its cold eyes and said, "Bring it on!"

Trix led the huge hunk of junk a little bit down the road and turned. Her friends joined her in the battle.

"What do you guys need?" Rosebud asked, looking at her friends.

"I've fallen way behind on Drop," complained Binks, pulling off a glove and checking her fingernails.

"I agree, Binks. I haven't used Drop in the longest time!" Trix said.

"But, guys, I don't have Drop! Trix…?" said Bubbly pleadingly.

"Okay… Rose-bud, use Drop with Binks. I'll Squirt, I guess. Bubbly can Lure," Trix suggested with a shrug. Her friends looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

'I'll never get anywhere with Drop…' Trix thought sadly, but she wore a smile all the same.

Bubbly yanked out a huge, blue magnet and held it so that it faced the Spin Doctor. The robot resisted a bit, but eventually flew forward by about a foot. Trix reached behind herself, pulling a length of tan hose from a bright red fire hydrant. She held it up and fired a large blast of water at the Cog. The metal machine was thrown backward by the force of the water jet. He brushed off his sleeves and stood straight. He returned to his normal stance as Binks and Rosebud readied themselves for their attack.

The duck and cat moved in front of the Cog, grabbing small blue boxes identical to the one that Trix had used. They pressed the buttons in the middle and an anvil and a large weight dropped on the Spin Doctor's head. He was squashed to the ground, but lifted himself up again. He only had time to brush off his sleeves before the laughter reached him and he exploded.

-----

Me: Omigawd. I did it. I really, truly did it. I WRITEDED ME A FANFIC!! -claps so hard that arms fall off- Oochi.

Trix: I am awestruck. The human who operates my computer-programmed Toon is quite unintelligent.

Me: Quit using those big words like you're smart. You fling poo for a living, monkey.

Trix: -internal 'keep-your-cool' mechanism snaps- -goes monkey-ape-gorilla psycho on my aspirin- YOU MOTHERJUNKER! YOU STUPID SON OF A BATCH OF COOKIES! YOU'RE SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASPIRIN!! -attacks me-

Me: -in pain-

Bubbly: -appears- First, just erase the conversation of the past twenty-three seconds from your memory. Second, please con-crit Snaps' fic. She worked hard. Third, if you like this story please make a horse Toon. I am afraid we are a dying breed. Cats are beginning to overrun ToonTown. Please try to make a horse or another more rare Toon, for our sake. Thank you and goodnight.


	2. Bad Shadow!

Here's the second chappii!! I'll try a chappii a day if I can. Now for the important and extremely boring stuff:

**Disclaimer: I do not own ToonTown, regardless of how awesomely set up and cool it is. -is sad- I do, however, own Lady Trixie. All the nicknames are mine too. No stealy. Or else I shall be angry. Sandy Beech is an old friend of my sister's. Lady Bubbles Purplepop, Princess Binky, and Miss Rosie Feathercorn are my mom's and sister's Toons, respectively. And now that you have been bored out of your wits, you have permission to read and fully comprehend my fic. P.S. Please don't blow my brains out for forcing you to read this waste of space.**

**-----**

The Toons danced happily as their skill credit was tallied. They finished their dance and moved to the sidewalk. Trix opened her Schticker Book and flipped to the Gags page. '_Hmm. Not much more 'till I get my geyser…' _she thought, poring over her Book. Bubbly approached Trix and looked over the monkey's shoulder. The Schticker Book's pages appeared blank to Bubbly, as usual, and so she tapped Trix on the shoulder.

"Whatcha so interested in, Trix?" Bubbly questioned.

"Huh? Oh, I was just checking my gags. I'm really close to my geyser in my Squirt track. I only need, like, 300 more skill," Trix explained.

"Ooh, wow! I definitely wanna be there when you get it! I love the confetti…" Bubbly giggled. Trix started to laugh when suddenly a large, dark figure loomed over the four Toons. The laughter and happiness in their eyes slowly faded to fear and sadness as the shadow spoke.

"Ahh, have your fun while you can, worthless creatures! For when you leave for home you may find there is none left; those you once loved have abandoned you… and to find what has become of your pets! It would rip your hearts to shreds…" the shadow said, dissipating into the air. The skies cleared again, and some of the stray Toons walking the cold streets looked quite fearful.

A small red mouse named Sandy Beech walked up to Rosebud.

"Hey, Rosie! It's you! It's really you! Oh, I haven't seen you since our Toontown Central days!" Sandy exclaimed. She pulled Rosebud into a tight hug. Then her face became serious and she said, "Do you know what that thing was? It was really freaky! It makes this frigid place seem even colder!" Sandy shivered.

Rosebud's eyes became worried. She looked around, to see if any Cogs were near. When she found that there weren't, she faced Sandy.

"I think," Rosebud whispered, "that it was a projection, made by the C-o-g-s. I think that they've taken our Doodles and brainwashed them, or made them the Cogs' slaves, or maybe even-" she gulped, "-killed them." By this point, Rosebud's lip was trembling ferociously, and her eyes were tearing up.

"Oh, Rosie! Don't think that way! You're tear yourself up inside! C'mon, let's go to my house. I bet you fifty jellybeans that our Doodles will be there in one piece," Sandy said with a wink. She looked at Trix, Binks, and Bubbly.

"Well, hello there! Let me guess, you guys are friends of Rosie's?" Sandy said. Trix nodded, a smile creeping onto her face. She approached Sandy.

"My name is Lady Trixie, but everyone just calls me Trix for short," she said. She gestured to Binks and Bubbly, "Those are my friends, Princess Binky, or Binks, and Lady Bubbles Purplepop, or Bubbly."

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance!" Sandy said happily, shaking everyone's hand, "Hey, I was just about to go to my house. Rosie here seems to think our Doodles are in 'grave danger'." Sandy raised her hands in the air dramatically.

Trix giggled a little.

"So… will you be my friend?" Sandy asked. The other three Toons nodded. Sandy pulled a small, round piece of cardstock from a pocket in the front of her Schticker Book. It had a picture of a dog and a cat on it. She flicked the piece of cardstock and a list dropped down. Several names were scribbled on the list, and at the top were two buttons: New Friend and True Friend. Sandy pressed the New Friend button, and a small projection appeared.

"Please acknowledge the Toon that you would like to add to your Friends List," said a cool female voice.

"Lady Trixie, short brown monkey. Wearing an orange hooded shirt, and a rainbow skirt," Sandy told the projection. The projection flickered for a moment, gave three quick, low-pitched beeps, and returned to its normal state.

"Friend added," responded the voice. A small golf pencil, adorned with a Chip 'n' Dale decoration on top, slid from the piece of cardstock and hung in midair for a moment. It then activated and scrawled "Lady Trixie" on the list. The pencil was about to return to its post when it rang the sound of an Aoogah sound gag. It rose to a spot above where Sandy held the list and wrote in the air: 'This new friend has occupied the final space on your friends list! Please delete an old friend if you wish to add others to your list. Thank you.'

The words faded smoothly into a large snowflake as the snowflake continued on its journey to the ground.

"Would you like to perform any other duties?" the female voice asked.

"Yes," Sandy replied. She grabbed hold of the pencil and circled two names on the long list.

"What duties would you like to perform with these names?" the voice asked.

"Please delete these Toons from my Friends List," Sandy instructed.

The projection disappeared for a moment, then returned, gave nine long, high-pitched beeps, and flickered softly.

"Friends removed," the voice told Sandy. Sandy nodded and added Binks and Bubbly to her list.

"All done!" Sandy announced happily, "Now let's get to my house, out of this cold!" She pulled out a black hole, tossed it on the ground, and jumped in. Binks, Bubbly, Rosebud, and Trix followed after her, and appeared at Sandy's estate.

-----

Me: -covered in bandages and bruises from previous chapter's ordeal- Second chappii up! I'z so proud of meself! -claps- Oooh... my deltoid...

Trix: Why do you always have to clap? And your deltoid is in your shoulder. You don't even have to _move_ your shoulder when you clap!!

Me: Well, if you dumb Toons didn't clap with your hands above your head then I wouldn't have to imitate you to show how much I am obsessed with ToonTown and use my poor irritated deltoid. Which, in fact, wouldn't even be irritated if you hadn't gone psycho on me!!

Trix: The conclusion of the conditional statement that you used did not make any lick of sense.

Bubbly: You guys hate each other, don't you? I feel like such a moderator.

Rosebud: You_ are_, and they _do, _smarts.

Binks: Doi!

Bubbly: You'll resent that later... -evil glint in eyes-


End file.
